Heart Breakers: Harry potter Style
by Linwe Falassion
Summary: Its Heart Breakers in harry potter style with hermionedraco and oc please read and review
1. Default Chapter

Author: Hello everyone, firstly there's a little pixie next to me always bugging me, not the usual pixie, it has really scary moods like being realli hypo, being reali sad, reali happy (to the point where its lost its head) and when shes normal shes reali annoying and there's more but I cant think of them right now  
  
Pixie: Excuse me but I don't get all moody and im not annoying, u should be thankful that I'm here at all reali  
  
Author: yeah rite, u were about to be eaten by a magpie or one of those black birds but a hit it with a stick and it fell unconscious  
  
Pixie: Hmph… you're so mean…waaaaaa…(crying her eyes out) (  
  
Author: omg…now listen I mean read this is the second story that I've have ever written so be nice and note. I love reviews, flames are ok but if they are too extreme I will personally hunt u down and decapitate you and don't say I didn't warn you…  
  
Pixie: She's actually serious for once… sniffle…sniffle  
  
Disclaimer: Ok now u pplz all knoe I reali don't own harry potter and the characters or the movie on which I base this stori on Heart Breakers no won with the stori…  
  
Author: I also watched Heart Breakers like ages ago reali so I cant remember loads of crap and I changed the stori around a little bit….  
  
Firstly I have to get all the charaters explained or u guys will get all confused riteyo…  
  
Hermione: is the character played by Jennifer  
  
Karen: OC is Hermione's older sister and partner in seducing guys (A/N. the other character is supposed to be Hermione's mother but that's just gross in diz stori)  
  
Draco: Is that guy which Jennifer fell in love with, the one that owns that bar  
  
Dean: Is that guy in the beginning who was seduced by Karen and and then he tries to get his money back Since this stori is supposed to be PG:13 ive kinda cut and changed the beginning  
  
Heart Breakers: Harry Potter Style  
  
Chapter 1: The Prologue  
  
Hermione and Draco are both in their 7th year and both 18, Karen is 20 she knows all about magic and all the wizarding stuff.  
  
In the beginning Karen had seduced Dean because he was very rich and so she marries Dean and then with the help of her sister Hermione who acts as his secretary and then has this affair with him so Karen can walk in on them, Karen then sues Dean for all this stuff and acts all sad, then both Karen and Hermione leave Dean to his misery.  
  
Next Chapter: The Hotel, Hermione and Karen decide to stay at this extremely expensive hotel for a while…  
  
I'm so sorry that this chapter was so short but did u expect it was the prologue and it was a brief summary of what had happened and u don't have to review this chapter (aren't I so nice :D) but u will have to for the rest of the chapters so keep reading this stori Special thanks to ma friends: Carmen (the only other person I know who watched Heart Breakers in ma class, Dora (who helped me with the names) and Bonnie(helping me with the ideas), I wrote this stori during English class so I know its bad but please keep reading and reviewing… 


	2. Hotel Management

Author: im so happy thanx for your reviews and yes the pixie is happy too but its sleeping right now oh well. Ill just thank the people who I don't know the others know who they are  
  
In Dreams: thank you ive got the other chapters written out you ll just have to wait  
  
Katie: im sorry you didn't get my stori much but its pretty much based on heart breakers, GO THE PEOPLE WHOVE WATCHED HEART BREAKERS YAH !!! sorri bout that I ve just put Hermione and draco and oc characters in my stori instead of the other characters  
  
Author: ill just back to the stori right now  
  
Chapter 2: Hotel Management  
  
With new looks and clothes Hermione sits there staring outside the window as Karen drives, (they have all the money that they sued the hell out of Dean). " I want to stop some where reali worth it this time Karen" moaned Hermione  
  
" I know, I found the perfect place, but you ll have to put on an act" said Karen  
  
" Fine, as long as its worth the money" said Hermione  
  
" Trust me Hermione and we wont even have to pay a cent" said Karen  
  
When Hermione and Karen finally get to the Hotel (just imagine one reali big mansion) they walked in and start talking and being pros at (whateva they do) seducing, Karen squirts a little water in front of Hermione, Hermione then steps into action making a spectacular fall as attendants all gather around her and help her up then  
  
" Are you ok miss, is your leg broken?" one of the attendants say while helping her sit up looking at her "injured" leg  
  
"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh" Hermione screams her head off as Karen shouts and points to a puddle of water that came out of no where accusing the Hotel saying that Hermione now has to stay at the hotel.  
  
Later on Hermione is in a spectacular room, which she thinks is quite fine, but Karen  
  
"Look at this room, I mean its so small and it only has one bedroom and your in the bed right now instead of looking for guys" complains Karen  
  
(Deep Sigh) from Hermione  
  
"How about that fat guy in the lobby?" asks Hermione  
  
"Oh that's reminds me I should be out looking for him shouldn't I?" says Karen  
  
" yes you should bye Karen" says Hermione  
  
Next Chapter: Im just trying to buy a drink- Hermione decides to go out on the beach and decides to get a drink but guess who she meets instead  
  
Im so sorri that this chapter sucked to the limit but I seriously promise that the next chapter will be tons better when she meets---- but I ll have to get more reviews and loads more (im being so mean) riteyo so pleaz read and review thanx 


	3. I'm just trying to but a drink

Author: I'm so sorry I haven't written anything in ages I kinda got over fanfiction for a while kinda scary isn't it, well I don't read much of anything much now, anyway if you do wan to look at my one story I have there my fictionpress name there is "dust and ashes". I'm terribly bored well on with the story and the pixie is asllep.  
  
Chapter 3: I'm just trying to buy a drink  
  
Not wanting to watch her older sister try to seduce some really old, fat and ugly guy, Hermione decides to go to the beach for a little bit of fun. Surprised at the people there Hermione just relaxes on the beach happily while men ogle her (A/N: wat did u expect, she's pretty isn't she).  
  
After lying in the sun, sunbaking, Hermione remember seeing a bar somewhere near the beach, while getting up she realised at all the guys watching her, Hermione smiled to herself and strutted to the little bar not far up.  
  
Upon walking in Hermione gazed at the bar until someone blocked her near the entrance interrupting her thoughts, Hermione was just about to swear and scold at the person blocking her way until she realised who it was. (A/N: hehe, good bit coming)  
  
It was Draco Malfoy.  
  
" You at a muggle bar, this is rich Malfoy" says Hermione in a mock tone while glaring.  
  
" Believe or Not but I actually own this bar" says Draco smirking  
  
" Is that so"  
  
" Yes, not only I know how do live in the wizarding world but the Muggle world too and since I own this bar, I'm not letting you in" says Draco while further blocking Hermione's path.  
  
" What the hell Malfoy, I'm thirsty and I just want to but a drink here" says Hermione now getting pissed.  
  
" Well you cant because I said so" says Draco  
  
"Look, just let me in" says Hermione as she tries to step in but again Draco blocks her path.  
  
"Look you bitch, your not welcome here so fuck off" says Draco, now himself getting pissed.  
  
"Fine then, I won't go in, I swear you're a dick" Hermione turns around to return to her car but then abruptly turns around.  
  
" Oh Draco, one more thing, this" Hermione kicks Draco (A/N: where else would she kick him and its not his leg) very hard and walks away to her car leaving Draco howling in pain. " Bitch" mumbles Draco as he limps back into his bar very pissed and in an incredible amount of pain.  
  
Next Chapter: You want me to do what!!!  
  
Hermione returns back to hotel only to be reluctantly persuaded to do the impossible, seduce Draco Malfoy.  
  
Well I gave you your first taste of Draco / Hermione stuff, kinda weird huh, anyway please review and I'll try to update quicker and im sorri for all those ppl who did'nt know I changed my name.  
  
~ ashes in the fire ~ 


	4. You want me to do what!

Author: (yawn) I'm so bored to the point where I think I'm losing my memory, anyway I'll just write this chapter for now, I won't be able to update the next chapter in a while because I forgot what happens and I cant think of what to write so ill just bug my beta reader friend (Carmen)  
  
Pixie: I thought I was your beta reader  
  
Author: no you just watch me write the story  
  
Pixie: oh ok I see then you better start writing then  
  
Author: ritey o  
  
Chapter 4: You want me to do what!!!  
  
Hermione who is quite pissed had calmed down after a lot of mumbling things like stupid prick and idiot, under her breath and decided to return to her hotel.  
  
Karen her sister was done for the day, seducing the fat, old and ugly guy and she was lying on her bed as Hermione walked in.  
  
" Hey Hermione, where did you go?" called Karen  
  
" I went to the beach," replied in a just clamed down tone Hermione  
  
" What happened?" asked Karen  
  
" I was about to go into this bar just to get a drink but guess who I met, Draco, out of all people I had to meet him, he didn't let me go in because he bloody owned the bar so I got pissed and kicked him" said Hermione.  
  
" Did you just say you kicked him?" said Karen in shock. (A/N: she knows where Hermione kicked him)  
  
"Yes, I did kick him, the arrogant prick," replied Hermione spitefully  
  
" Oh My Gosh Hermione, I was talking to some people down at the bar in the hotel and they said the bar was worth three million, Dou you know how much were dealing with?" Karen said now practically screaming  
  
" Yes, an arrogant prick, with three million," replied Hermione  
  
" Hermione, I know how much you hate this guy but were not going to give up this chance, so can you please seduce him please" said Karen begging.  
  
" You want me to do what" Hermione shouted in utter shock and revulsion.  
  
" Seduce him, I mean you don't have to sleep with him or anything, just marry him and take his money, we can do it on the wedding day you know" Karen said  
  
" No way, if you want the money so badly why don't you seduce him yourself?" Hermione said.  
  
" I'm older than him and you know him really well" Karen replied.  
  
"He's such a arrogant prick and I kicked him to the point where he was howling in pain, he wont even try to like me, he has pure hatred against muggles and muggle - borns like me, there is absolutely no way Karen" Hermione replied.  
  
" Then prove him wrong then Hermione, prove that you're really worth liking and that you really care about him," Karen said.  
  
~ Cough~ Hermione  
  
" Then Hermione, you seduce him for all he's worth, get him hooked, marry him, then finally we make another set up on your wedding night, sue him and divorce him and we'll be on our way" Karen said.  
  
"You know Karen, you make sound so easy when you realise it's going to take a lot of work to seduce Draco" Hermione said  
  
" Well then Hermione, u better get working shouldn't you, and Hermione you're a pureblood remember" Karen said.  
  
Hermione sighed and left the room.  
  
Next Chapter: Hermione's Past  
  
This chapter is about how and why is she a pureblood and not a muggle - born.  
  
I hope this chapter wasn't too bad, anyway I think this story writes it self, I didn't plan on some of this stuff but who cares, anyway please read and review I'll try to write more and just for other readers I was formerly known as bumble-bee and my fictionpress name is dust and ashes.  
  
~ ashes in the fire~ 


	5. Hermione's Past

A/N: Hi, I actually decided to continue this story; as people seem to be reading this story more even though I don't update.......eish...anyway please review..

Chapter 5: Hermione's Past 

(A/N: This is Hermione's memory so it should be in italics but I dunno.)

Hermione had decided to go home for the Christmas holidays, as it would be her sixteenth birthday soon. She was standing at King Cross Station by herself waiting for her parents to pick her up. Hermione was quite impatient as it had been nearly forty-five minutes and her parents weren't there yet, it was weird, usually they were quite punctual.

_So she decided to go the café and get herself a mocha. She walked past the busy people of the day on their phones, it was weird. She used to be one of these people, dedicating their lives to their jobs but ever since she became a witch it opened new doors for her. _

_She opened the door of the café and let herself in to the aroma of coffee and a wave of familiarity washed over her. Hermione missed this. _

"_What will it be Miss?" The person behind the counter asked. They all wore dusty red-coloured aprons with a small golden nametag attached to their shirts. _

"_Umm, I'll have a mocha with two sugars thanks." Hermione picked her coffee up and moved to an empty table in the corner. She sat there staring out the window; it was going to snow next week so it the winds were frightfully chilling. _

_From a distance she saw her parents car come around the corner so she picked up her things and exited the café. _

_Hermione's mother ran up to Hermione and hugged her. "Hermione darling, its good to have you back" _

_Her father took her things and out them into the trunk. "I hope you been getting good grades dear" _

_Hermione just smiled and got into the car. _

_Hermione couldn't wait, today was her birthday and her parents decided to have a quiet little dinner just with her. Hermione combed her hair back and twisted it in an elegant fashion to suit her outfit. Satisfied with her look Hermione decided to go downstairs._

"_Where is she? She was supposed to arrive by now," Her father said. _

_Hermione was puzzled. Who were they talking about? surely it wasn't her was it?. "Who is supposed to arrive now father?" Hermione queried. _

_Hermione's mother was nervously wringing her hands and staring at Hermione anxiously. "Sit down honey, we need to talk"_

_As if on que the doorbell rang and her father went to get the door. She heard soft footsteps coming down the hallway towards the dining room. There stood a girl with soft brown curls, which cascaded her back, her face held delicate features and she had striking golden green eyes. She was stunning. _

"_Ahem" Her father cleared his throat and gestured for everyone to site down at the dining table. _

_The girl sat down opposite of Hermione and gently smiled at her. "I'm Karen, your half sister"_

"_What the fuck?!" Hermione spluttered. _

_Hermione's mother intervened before Hermione could let out another string of expletives. _

"_Perhaps I should explain, Hermione you are a pureblood witch, now I know you are shocked..."_

"_Well what the hell do you bloody think mother..."_

_Hermione 's mother wavered her hand to stop Hermione. "The night when you were conceived is a confusing one so do not interrupt me. Now then your biological parents were a lovely couple I had met at college and they were a good friends to me. Now one night at a friend's party, we became drunk and things got out of hand, and you were conceived"_

"_You are fucking kidding me? What hell does that got to do with you ending up as my parents?"_

"_Hermione! Anyway, after that night they disappeared, your father came back after a few months and you were with him, he told me about how your mother had died and about being apart of the wizarding world and that he couldn't keep you, your biological father was already engaged to another person, so he wanted to keep you but he couldn't..." _

_Karen then started talking. "My parents died a few years back, he was indeed a wizard so I am a witch, a pureblood to be more exact, and so you are a witch, my family was very strict about my mother and father's match but they didn't love each other, they just simply lived in harmony"_

"_That didn't explain why the fuck you're here," Hermione shouted._

"_You're sixteen, its time you've met your real family..."_

_Hermione groaned in frustration. "I know this sounds like I'm in fucking denial but why the hell did you guys tell me for, I was actually quite fucking content with living with the fake knowledge of me being a fucking mudblood but now you just fucking screwed up my life...thank you really..." Hermione said sarcastically._

"_Now Hermione, there's no need for profanities........." Hermione's father said._

"_And, Karen is here because since we were not verified by the government as your parents Karen will be your legal guardian from now on so we need you know get to know each other, that's why you to are now going to go out and have fun and more importantly bond...."_

_Hermione just blinked and stared._

_Karen sensing Hermione's disorientation cleared her throat._

"_Ahem, I think Hermione and I better get going now....."_

_Karen grabbed Hermione arm and pulled her out of the house._

"_Are you feeling okay Hermione?..." Karen asked._

"_In a nutshell...no."_

_Hermione's blank expression creeped the heck out of Karen so she slowly ushered Hermione to her car. Hermione's head gradually lifted to Karen's car, then Hermione started screaming out of the blue. _

"_Holy Fuck!.. You must be loaded to have a MR2" _

_Karen looked at Hermione, boy was she weird, a few minutes ago she was screaming because she found out she was adopted then she was mute now she started screaming again, but hey she knew her cars._

_Karen gave a light-hearted laugh. "Yeah, My grandparents left me and you a couple million each when they passed away, there are no close relatives to us anymore so we got all the money"_

_Hermione looked at Karen as they climbed into the MR2 and reversed out of the driveway. "But why would they give me money, I'm the illegitimate child of the other woman."_

_Karen honked her horn at some random crappy driver. "That didn't mean that they didn't know about you, they knew that father was really in love with you mother, in fact they were almost going to let father take you into the family if it weren't for my mother"_

_Hermione and Karen got out of the MR2 and started walking to a snazzy Italian restaurant. Hermione gave Karen a 'come on don't just stop talking now look' as they sat down. Karen sighed and leisurely pulled a photo from her purse._

"_Mother and Father didn't love each other, after a while they spent less and less time at home so I always stuck around our grandparents, I didn't really have much of a relationship with any of my parents, it was just whenever I needed money"_

_Hermione looked at the photo Karen, it had Karen's family there Karen was happily standing next to her grandparents, her parents were standing on opposite sides of the photo obviously not very interested the family activity._

_Hermione studied Karen's face; it was hesitant as if she was going to blurt something out._

"_Hermione, since I will be your legal guardian from now on, you're going to have to move in with me, I know you probably think that living with me is going to be a dag but I swear it going to be a non-stop party going on, I have friends constantly coming over and people are always calling me because of my job, wait I didn't tell you what I do did I...." _

_Hermione sighed inwardly; this was going to be a long night. _

A/N: Hey..umm you know how it goes.. you review and I write more, I also wanted to say that this story is really going to be twisted so its going to be quite different from the movie and cheers to my beta read boni.


End file.
